Maybe Someday
by WishFlower
Summary: Sequal to "Changes". Alex and Justin try to hold onto their relationship when everything seems to be keeping them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is the sequal to Changes. You should probably read that first, before reading this. I don't own anything. And thanks to everyone who read Changes and is now reading this! By the way, this story takes place 5 years after Changes. **

"Alex, get up!"

"Five more minutes!"

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!"

"Five more minutes!"

"Alex!"

Justin through a pillow at his girlfriend and she groaned and burrowed deeper under the blankets.

"We're going to be late!" He cried.

"So?" was the muffled reply from under a blue blanket.

"It's _your _graduation, Alex." Justin pointed out. "You kind of have to be there."

"Can you go for me?" She peeked from underneath the blanket and gave him her best puppy-dog eye stare.

"No." He said shortly. "Get dressed."

They had been living together for five years, ever since they became a couple. They lived in an apartment in Tampa, right by the gallery that held Alex's paintings and close enough to drive to Emma's. They told their parents that it was practical to live together because Justin wanted to be near Emma and Alex had to be near to the gallery. Which was true, but they also just wanted to be together.

Alex was graduating from the University of Tampa. The gallery was paying for her tuition so she could finish school and be near to them. She was taking courses in art and art history. Their parents and Emma were coming down to see Alex graduate. She had taken a year off to work on her art, but was now finally down with school and could focus all of her time and energy on her paintings.

Justin was a high school science teacher was just finishing up his second year as a teacher.

"Alex!" He poked his head back into the bedroom to see her still sleeping. "The ceremony starts in _one hour! _Get _up!" _

"Nooo!" She groaned. "It's too early."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He leaned over and picked her up. She shrieked but he carried her into the bathroom and dropped her into the shower. He turned the water on cold. She started screaming.

"JUSTIN I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!" She yelled as freezing water drenched her.

"I told you to get up." He said calmly, walking out of the bathroom just in time to not get hit in the back of the head by a shampoo bottle.

He made the bed and cleaned up their little apartment. It wasn't much, but they didn't have a lot of money and it was cozy. It had a large, open living and dining area and a bright kitchen off of it. It only had one bedroom and one bathroom but they didn't need anything more than that.

He heard loud retching from inside the bathroom and frowned in concern. Alex had been feeling sick lately, and he was getting worried. Though she said it was just a cold, she didn't seem to be getting any better.

He laid out the dress she had been planning on wearing on the bed and made coffee. Alex came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a white towel and gave him a cold look. He sipped his coffee. She dressed quickly and blow-dried her hair faster. They left the apartment with ten minutes to spare and raced down to Justin's car. It, of course, wouldn't start.

"I hate this thing." Alex said, glaring at the dashboard. She then kicked the side of it for good measure.

"Don't be mean." He said. "It has character."

"Well, its character is going to make us late!"

"Oh so now you care about punctuality."

They arrived just as Alex's class was parading into the gym. She slipped in and Justin slid into a seat next to Theresa.

"Where have you two been?" She hissed angrily.

"Alex wouldn't get up." He explained.

She patted his hand, "Thank you for being the responsible one." She said, smiling. "You're such a good brother."

He flinched but smiled back. They had all gotten over the adoption drama, and were back to acting like a family. Which meant that Justin and Alex were treated like brother and sister again. Emma was now a permanent fixture in their life and often encouraged them to tell Jerry and Theresa the truth. Justin and Alex had decided to confess to their parents about their relationship that night, after the graduation ceremony. They were nervous, but it was the best thing to do.

Justin was too caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed Alex graduate. He looked up just in time to see her flash the peace sign and stick out her tongue at the audience. He noticed she was wearing converse instead of high heels unlike all of the other girls. He smirked.

Afterwards, they met up with Alex chatting with some of her fellow graduates. But she ran over to them as soon as she saw them.

"Oh, mija, we are so proud of you!" Theresa squealed.

Max high-fived her and Harper hugged her tightly. Emma hugged Alex as well and whispered in her ear so low that only Justin could hear her, "You're telling them tonight, right?"

Alex nodded than said loudly, "Let's go back to our apartment! Justin and I have some big news!"

When they were all settled around the tiny table or squished onto the couch with their plate of late lunch on their lap, Justin and Alex stood up in front of all of them. Emma gave them an encouraging smile and Justin took a deep breath.

"Alex and I... are together." He admitted.

Theresa looked confused, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"We're... we're in a relationship." Justin elaborated.

Emma looked proud that they had told the truth, but Theresa looked shocked and Jerry looked mildly disgusted.

"But you're brother and sister!" Jerry shouted. "It's wrong!"

"No, no it isn't!" Alex cried desperately. "Since Justin was adopted, it's not incest!"

"But we raised you as brother and sister!" Theresa cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. "How could you do this to us?"

"We didn't do anything to you!" Justin shouted. "We fell in love, it's hardly a crime!"

Jerry stood up, pulling Theresa up with him. "Until this... this _thing _ends, we won't be in contact with you."

Alex gasped and Emma jumped up then, "Now really, Jerry," She said quietly but firmly. "Don't you think you're going too far?"

"Emma, this is a family matter." Theresa said coldly.

"Well I _am _Justin's family!" She said, raising her voice for the first time. "And I've acted more like family to Alex than you have!"

Theresa and Jerry wore identical looks of disgust and anger. "Max, flash us home." Jerry commanded.

"But, dad-" He started to say.

"_Now, _max." His mother said sharply.

Max sent one helpless look to his older sister and brother then grabbed his father and mother's hand. Theresa grabbed onto Harper at the last second, who was still gaping at Justin and Alex in utter disbelief. There was a flash of bright light, and then they were gone.

In the silence afterwards, Alex broke down. Justin pulled her into his arms and she sobbed against him.

"I'll leave you to in peace, then." Emma said softly. "Don't worry, they'll come around."

Justin nodded even though he didn't believe it. She kissed both of their heads then slipped out the door.

"They _hate _us." Alex whispered, horrified.

She had sunk to the floor when her knees had turned to jello the minute her family disowned her. She was clutching onto Justin like he was a lifejacket among stormy seas.

He didn't know what to say to her, so he just kissed her fiercely. She tasted like tears. That night, when they made love, they were both crying.

**A/N so i hope you like the first chapter! Please, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i feel like this story is off to a good start! Thanks for reading guys and i don't own anything!**

Justin was fast asleep, holding Alex in his arms, when they came. He was roughly woken by a bright light in his face and someone shaking his shoulder. They wore long, black robes, and their faces were cast in shadows.

"Get up." They said sharply.

Justin was too stunned to move.

"I said GET UP!" One of them said, clearly the leader. He grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her from the bed.

"LET GO OF HER!" Justin shouted, leaping out of bed after her.

"SHUT UP!" The leader said, back-handing Justin across the face.

"STOP IT!" Alex shrieked uselessly from her prison of the wizard's strong grip.

Justin reached for his wand only to see that the other wizards already had both his and Alex's.

The man roughly pushed Alex out of the room and into the living room. The other two wizards grabbed Justin's arms to bind him and shoved him after them.

They flashed Justin and Alex to a room they recognized: the Wizard Council. There was a wizard they didn't recognize sitting in the judge's chair and to his horror, Justin saw his parents sitting in the audience.

"Mom?" He whispered, shocked and hurt. "Dad?"

They didn't answer, nor did they look up. Alex was glaring at them with hatred in her dark eyes and Justin found it easy to agree with her. How could their own parents betray them?

"Thank you, Delano, can you please stand by our prisoners so they aren't tempted to make an escape?" The judge asked coldly.

Justin and Alex were separated and each guarded by one of the wizards who picked them up, as well Delano was standing by Justin, smirking at him and leering at Alex.

"My name is Gregory Donavan." He said, sneering down at them from the judge's pulpit. "We had an anonymous tip off earlier tonight that you two," He said pointing at Justin and Alex. "Were involved in an incestuous relationship."

Justin had a pretty good idea who the anonymous tip off was and glared pointedly at his parents. They avoided his eyes and instead looked straight at Donavon.

"You two knowingly began a relationship when you two were brother and sister." Donavon said coolly.

"We're not brother and sister!" Alex burst out. "Justin was adopted so it's not incest!"

Donavon smiled then, but it did not comfort Justin in any way.

"Yes, but you were only informed of this fact five years ago." He said. "But Justin had been in love with you for months before that. So he knowingly fell in love with his sister."

Alex gasped and Justin felt sick. How could they know that? But then he remembered that some wizards that were very powerful could actually read people's minds. Justin felt scared and horrified. It was his fault Alex and him were being punished. Donavon was reading his mind and Justin didn't know how to keep him out.

"Stay out of my head." Justin growled at Donavon angrily.

Donavon grinned, but it was not one of happiness. It was cold and mocking. "Oh good!" He exclaimed. "You're catching on! And since your such a smart little wizard, you must know what the punishment is for knowingly having an incestuous relationship!"

Justin paled. Though he didn't know the exact punishment, he was sure it was going to be severe. The wizarding world had strange laws and enforced them fiercely.

"But we didn't start the relationship until after we found out that Justin was adopted!" Alex shouted.

"Ah, but you were raised as brother and sister." Donavon pointed out. "So you share the same last name. And Justin still thinks of Jerry and Theresa has his real parents, and calls Emma Arden by her first name instead of 'mother' which is what she is to him. So, since he still thinks of his adopted parents as his real parents, he himself is making your relationship incestuous."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Justin roared at Donavon. He then felt a sick thump to the side of his head and knew that Delano had punched him there.

Alex was looking furiously at Donavon, but was saying nothing. Justin could tell she was doing some quick thinking, but then deflated when she turned towards him and he could see the panic in her eyes.

"So I think the fitting punishment is to take away your powers." Donavon said conversationally, like he was saying it was going to rain tomorrow.

"What? No!" Alex screamed.

"You can't do that!" Justin shouted angrily.

"Oh, but you see Mr Russo, I _can." _Donavon said cheerfully. "And I will."

Justin and Alex started to fight against the ties that bound them until Donavon started talking again.

"Just be thankful you aren't going to the wizard prison." He said. "In a way, you are getting off easy."

Justin knew the wizard prison was a gruesome and cruel place that he wouldn't wish on anyone. He exchanged a terrified look with Alex and he knew what they had to do.

"Alright." He said, barely controlling the fear in his voice. "You can have our powers."

Donavon smiled coldly again, "There we go. I knew you wouldn't want to go to jail."

Two of the wizards that had taken them from their apartment came towards Justin and Alex with strange glowing devices that looked a bit like metal detectors. They placed them just above their hearts and flicked a switch.

All of a sudden, Justin felt like he was dying. He could literally feel the life draining out of him. He looked down to see an orange-yellow stream of light being pulled from his chest. He looked at Alex to see a pink glow being pulled out of her heart. She had tears pouring down her face, but was silent.

When they were finally finished, it was quiet in the court room. Justin felt like he could never be cheerful again, like all of the light in the world had been snuffed out. He felt so cold inside, and so weak. He stumbled into the chair behind him. He couldn't stand, he couldn't support his own weight.

"Are you – are you giving our powers to Max?" Alex panted. She was also collapsed in a wooden chair.

Justin could understand why she was so tired. Their energy had been ripped out of them. And the force of magic being pulled from their veins was exhausting.

"No." Donavon said, surprising both Justin and Alex. "You're powers are tainted. They will be destroyed. Besides, Justin isn't even related to Max; of course we couldn't give him his magic."

"You're going to _destroy _our magic?" Justin felt a bit light-headed. "Can you even do that?"

"Of course we can." Donavon said coolly. "We will also be destroying Max's."

"Why?" Alex shouted. "What has he done?"

"As I said, your family's magic is tainted," Donavon said glaring at her. "So it's safer for everyone if we take it away."

Alex pressed a hand to her mouth. Justin knew she was trying not to cry. He was so tired. He just wanted to crawl into bed and forget all of this ever happened.

"Well then, all of our business is officially concluded." Donavon said, looking down the paper on his desk. "Since you are no longer wizards, if you decide to continue with your incestuous relationship, it will be the mortal realm's problem, not ours. You are free to go."

Justin stood up shakily then went over to Alex. He held out a hand and she clutched it gratefully. He held her hand all the way out of the courtroom, aware that everyone was watching them and judging them, but not really caring.

He walked passed his parents without looking at them once, but knowing they were staring at him and Alex. When they got outside the courtroom doors, he flashed them home.

As soon as their feet landed on the old wood floors of their apartment, Alex burst into tears. She was sobbing and clinging to Justin's ragged sleep shirt. She sunk to the floor, bringing him with her. He found himself crying with her. They could feel the absence of their magic as strongly as the loss of a limb. As well, he blamed himself for putting them in that situation. And their parents had just sent the wizard police after them. They cried and cried until Alex was sick from it.

As she leaned over the rim of the toilet and emptied herself into it, Justin rubbed her back and said, "Tomorrow you're going to the doctor."

She didn't even argue, she was too tired. She just nodded.

**A/N umm, i suppose this chapter was a little upsetting. Jerry and Theresa are such jerks lol! Pretty please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N not much to say here, chapter three is up. I don't own anything and i hope you enjoy.**

"So do you understand now?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Um, maybe you could explain one more time?" The teenage girl sitting in front of him asked bashfully, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her thumb.

Justin sighed but patiently explained about the Periodic Table for the fifth time. The girl, Summer, didn't even look down at her notes, instead was too busy batting her heavily made up eyelashes at her young teacher.

The class was working on a worksheet on elements. Most of the class seemed to get it, but there were a few girls, including Summer, who had to have things explained to them over and over again. Summer even requested private tutoring, so Justin set her up with the peer-helping clinic after school. She didn't go that often though. Justin was thinking about speaking to her parents.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the classroom door. The student closest to the door, Cole, got up to open it.

"Hey, Justin!" Alex said cheerfully from the other side of the door.

"Alex!" Justin exclaimed, moving over to her immediately. "How are you?"

An odd, dark look flashed across her eyes before it was replaced by her usual smirk. He knew she had been at the doctor's office all morning, and felt a sudden rush of anxiety.

"I'm fine." She said smoothly, pushing past him into the class.

She cheerfully waved to the class of seniors who waved back.

"So do you actually learn anything in this class?" Alex leaned on Justin's desk and asked. "You know, besides how uncool Justin is?"

The students roared with laughter. Justin rolled his eyes and said, "It's _Mr Russo _to them."

Alex waved that away, "Whatever." She said carelessly. "You'll always be Captain Jim Bob Sherwood's Number One Fan to me!" She pinched his cheeks mockingly.

The teens laughed again, "Mr Russo, you still like Captain Jim Bob Sherwood?" Cole asked in between bouts of laughter.

"That's it!" Justin exclaimed, pushing his girlfriend to the back of the class. "Alex, you sit here and be quiet! Class ends in fifteen minutes, we can talk then."

Summer raised her hand again, shooting cold looks at Alex out of the corner of her eye, and Justin went back over to help her.

"You still don't understand?" Justin asked sympathetically.

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to her lap. When she looked back up, she had tears in her big blue eyes, "No, I don't Mr Russo. I think I'm going to need a lot of extra help." She crossed her arms under her chest, forcing her chest to be pushed up. Justin coughed awkwardly and turned away.

All of a sudden, he felt something hit the back of his head. He whipped around to see a paper airplane on the floor in front of him and Alex and Cole both looking guilty and both pointing to the other.

"He did it." Alex blurted out. "I tried to stop him, honestly, but children these days, what can you do with them?" She shrugged helplessly and Justin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Alex, seriously, you need to be quiet okay?" Justin tried to keep the impatience out of his voice, but he wasn't sure if he managed it.

She nodded firmly and mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. The quiet lasted for exactly fifty-two seconds before he saw a spit-ball whiz past him. He ignored it but then as he passed Alex's desk, he felt her hit his back. And then when he was walking around the room, snickers followed him everywhere. He angrily realized what they were all laughing at and ripped a piece of paper off the back of his shirt. The little note said _I still suck my thumb. _He knew exactly who would post such a juvenile note on his back.

"Alright that's it!" He grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Wait for me in the teacher's lounge."

"Awwww!" She whined. "Bye guys!" She shouted to the class.

Just before he was about to push her out the door, she leaned into the class and exclaimed, "Give him hell for me!"

The teenagers cheered and Justin could hear Alex laughing long after he slammed the door after her. When the bell rang, he hurried out of the class and to the teacher's lounge. He opened the door to find it empty save for his dark-haired girlfriend, gazing out the window at the clear blue sky.

"You do realize you started a riot in there, right?" Justin said angrily. "It took me ages to calm them down!"

Alex finally turned her head to look at him, and Justin stumbled back in shock. Thick tears were pouring down her face and her lips were turned down sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.

He crossed the room in three long strides and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling and knew this wasn't about upsetting him in class.

"What did the doctor say?" He whispered apprehensively.

She sniffled and murmured, "I'm sick. Like, really sick."

Justin felt as if all of the air had been taken out of the room. It was all he could do to keep standing upright. "What is it?" He asked, barely containing the panic in his voice.

"It's what Aunt Eleanor had." She muttered. "Remember the night you were told you were told you were adopted? It was because Aunt Eleanor had just died and we all had to be tested. They messed up on mine. It was actually positive."

Justin couldn't even speak. How could doctors – _professionals _– make a mistake so huge? They were supposed to be saving lives, no condemning people to death!

"It's called Friedreich Ataxia." She continued. "Since they made a mistake five years ago when I was tested, it's... it's too late for treatment now. It's already spread too much."

Justin's head was spinning, "What does that mean?" He whispered, horrified.

"I have... maybe a year. Before I... die." She mumbled so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. He wished he hadn't heard her.

"No!" He shouted suddenly, making her jump. "We're not just gonna give up! There has to be something we can do! Anything!"

She was strangely calm when she said, "It's too late, Justin. I can already feel it. It's a genetic blood disease; I can feel it throughout my body. How I've been feeling so sick lately. How my periods been too heavy. How I'm so weak all the time. It's already spread."

"They're wrong." He said stubbornly. "You don't have that. You're not that sick. It's... it's just the flu!"

She smiled sympathetically. "Justin, I have all the symptoms. Unsteady gait, extreme muscle weakness, speech difficulty, absent reflex, abnormal colour vision... We just have to accept this."

He clutched her tighter to his chest. He felt pressure building up behind his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. He had to be strong for Alex. She was strong for him so many times; it was his time to hold her up. He took a few deep breaths then smiled at her.

"You're right. We have to accept that you're sick. But we're not going down without a fight. We'll keep fighting – _I'll _keep fighting – to protect you until you're better. This thing won't beat you." He said fiercely.

She laughed through her tears and kissed him. He moved away from her and kneeled down on one knee. He pulled out the golden ring he had kept in his pocket for so long now and said, "Alex, will you marry me?"

**A/N oooh! Cliffhanger! Will she say yes? Will she get better? Hmmm...! you will never know until the next chapter comes out! And the chapter will come sooner with more reviews... so please review and im gonna go do my three projects i've been procrastinating on! **


End file.
